snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Wolff
Leopold Maxence Wolff (known as Leo) is a French-German wizard currently in his fourth year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He began his first year of magical schooling at Durmstrang Institute in 2096, though he was expelled in April of his third year. At Durmstrang, he was a member of Ucilena house. At Beauxbatons, he was sorted into Papillonlisse. Personality and Key Characteristics Leo is a first generation metamorphmagus, as he is the first in his family to be born with the ability. He learned to control his abilities very early, when he was around five years old, and now mostly uses them to play tricks on other people, especially his teachers. As he’s grown older he has stopped limiting himself to just playground tricks, and finds the ability to be incredibly useful. Leo is absolutely desperate for attention, in any way, shape, or form, mostly due to the fact that his parents have always seemed more preoccupied with their careers than in dealing with him. Though he wants attention from his parents, he is in constant conflict with them at the same time, so he also looks for it elsewhere. Growing up, he quickly learned that misbehaviour got him far more attention (far more quickly) than keeping in line, and he began to act accordingly. If there is something he shouldn’t be doing, Leo is guaranteed to do exactly that. At school or at home, he pushes authority to its very limit, and often oversteps the mark. He is perfectly capable of breaking rules without getting caught, but as his entire goal is to get attention, being sneaky entirely defeats the point. Because of his willingness to defy the rules in the interests of getting a laugh, Leo was quite popular with many of his peers at primary school and Durmstrang, though some of the more serious individuals never really had time for him. He’s often quick with a joke, or a meme, or a witty comeback. He does try to not make any jokes at the expense of other people, preferring to laugh with them, not at them, but doesn’t always succeed in this, and has on numerous occasions got carried away and done or said something that has hurt another person. Leo is always genuinely apologetic when this happens, but also doesn’t let his guilt sit with him for very long, which tends to be why it happens so often. Leo isn’t terribly gifted academically, so playing the class clown and constantly getting sent out of the classroom also helps to cover up that fact. While at Durmstrang he preferred to focus instead on combat and physical fitness, until he was removed from the combat team and banned from the training area. He is very imaginative which is especially obvious when he makes up wild and clearly untrue stories as to why he doesn’t have his homework (which he totally did finish). Leo is fun-loving and reasonably care-free, aside from the usual teenage angst and his issues with his parents. If he sees someone having fun and enjoying themselves, he is likely to try and join in. He tries not to take himself too seriously and doesn’t mind playing the fool for laughs. When he was ten, the possibility of his having ADHD and/or dyslexia was looked into, but after an extensive diagnostic process, it was determined that Leo has neither condition. Interests and Abilities Combat: Leo has been interested in combat since he started at Durmstrang, and initially made it onto the school team as a novice. He is reasonably talented, though had to work hard to get even vaguely near the same level as the young members of the team who had been training since early childhood. Combat is the one thing Leo has ever really worked hard at. '''Metamorphmagus: '''Leo's metamorphmagus abilities were evident from birth, evidenced by the way his eyes and hair would frequently change colours even when he was a newborn. He learned to control his abilities at the age of five, a very young age to have mastered such a thing, and it was largely due to the one-to-one help of one of his teachers at primary school, who he was eager to impress. Despite largely being in control of his metamorphmagus abilities, his appearance does change subtly when he experiences any very intense emotions. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Pureblood Carl Wolff (a Soscrofa at Durmstrang) met muggleborn Tempeste Saint-Martin (an Ombrelune at Beauxbatons) during a family trip to wizarding France one summer when he had just finished his fifth year, and she her fourth. Tempeste had been interning in a bookshop in the wizarding shopping district in Paris, and was pleasantly surprised when the teenaged German tourist approached her and started chatting her up in near-fluent French. They couldn’t talk for long at the time, but the next day, Carl and his family returned to the bookshop and they spoke again, and when he came back the third day they exchanged full names and addresses so that he could write to her later. The two kept in touch over the next few years, writing letters to each other while at school and visiting each other in summer when circumstances allowed. They entered a long distance relationship a year after meeting, and eventually ended up studying at the same Wizarding University campus (Stuttgart). They moved to Heidelberg (Carl's hometown) together, married, and settled down. After a few years, when Carl was 25 and Tempeste was 24, Leo was born on 11th November 2084. It also happened that Carl’s little sister was pregnant at roughly the same time as Tempeste, though her pregnancy was kept secret as she was intending to give the baby away. Thus, Leo has a biological cousin who is two months younger than he is and was given away at birth, though he has never been made aware of this. Leo’s metamorphmagus abilities were clearly evident from his birth, as his hair and eyes would constantly change colours. It was something of a shock to his family, as there were no other known metamorphmagi in the family up until that point. Pre-Durmstrang At first, things went well within the family unit. Tempeste took a break from work to look after Leo while Carl continued working, until Leo was four and enrolled in Primary Wizarding School (Cologne campus). At this point Tempeste went back to work, and she and Carl became engrossed in their respective careers, expecting that Leo would do the same with school. Leo found it difficult to adjust, already being the sort of boy who thrived on attention. When he started to feel that his parents were too preoccupied to pay attention to him the way they had in the past, he started playing up at school. Within his first year at primary school, thanks to the one-to-one help from one of his teachers, Leo had already learned to manage his metamorphmagus abilities, though he often used them to play tricks on his teachers and schoolmates. He also learned how to charm his teachers whenever he misbehaved (which was often), to avoid any serious repercussions. Leo attended primary school between the ages of four and eleven. His best subjects were Physical Education and Foreign Languages, and his worst subjects were Theory of Magic and Magical History. When he was ten years old he was referred for assessments of ADHD and dyslexia, but was diagnosed with neither condition. When Leo turned eleven he received an acceptance letter for both Durmstrang Institute (where his father attended) and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (his mother's alma mater). Because his best friend from primary school was going to Durmstrang, that was where Leo also opted to go. Durmstrang First Year (2096 - 2097) Upon arriving at Durmstrang in his first year, Leo was sorted into Ucilena. He was barely at school for a week before he started playing up for his professors. The austerity of the school did little to deter him from his usual cheeky remarks, talking back, and general disruptive behaviour. His homework was seldom completed and his work in lessons was filled with joke answers and doodles instead of being taken seriously. Leo’s best subject was Transfiguration, having a natural affinity for it, but he generally struggled with school work, and because of this his behaviour worsened. He made it onto the Combat team as a novice in his first year (meaning that he was on the reserve team), having heard all about it and taken very little prompting to try out. Leo worked very hard at trying to get up to speed with the other members of the team, and he was particularly interested in the martial arts and fire-breathing aspects. What he lacked in academic ability, he made up for in dedication to combat. Over the course of his first year, Leo received countless detentions and multiple suspensions. Second Year (2097 - 2098) Leo's second year was largely similar to his first. His schoolwork was abysmal, his completed homework was non-existent, and he racked up detentions and suspensions like he was an avid collector. He did, however, continue to devote a lot of his time to combat, and his professors used this to their advantage. As Leo's behaviour started to get more and more out of hand, he was threatened with being dropped from the team. This worked to keep him in line for a short while, but eventually Leo pushed his luck too far once again. He was dropped from the team near the end of his second year, before having the chance to compete in the competitive school tournament in May, was no longer allowed in the training area, and was banned from trying out again until he was given clearance from his Head of House (which, suffice it to say, he never got). Third Year (2098 - 2099) Though he was no longer on the school combat team and so could not take part in any school competitions, Leo could still compete in the International Wizarding Youth Combat Tournament, held over the school break in July. He qualified for entry and went ahead with competing, just managing to place third overall in his age range (Under-14s). The trend of Leo's academic life continued, and once he was back at school not a week went by when he didn't find himself in some sort of trouble. Without combat to focus on, he became, if possible, even worse to teach, constantly being sent out of lessons or summoned to the headmaster's office, but his professors were adamant that they could fix his attitude and whip him into shape. However, in April 2099, after being particularly difficult for the majority of the year, Leo was issued with his absolute final warning: if he was to step out of line just once more, he would be out. Leo didn't exactly take things seriously, and believed that he was basically untouchable, that there would never be any serious consequences to his behaviour. Later that month, he and his friend were messing around, putting on a fake duel in a corridor for some of the other students to watch. The idea was to dodge or block each other’s spells, and when Leo cast Flipendo, his friend jumped out of the way, only for the spell to sail past him and hit a professor who had just rounded the corner to investigate the noise. The professor was thrown backwards and into a wall, hitting her head hard enough that she was concussed. Many of the students, including Leo and his friend, fled the scene, but two of the spectating students stayed to help the professor and reported exactly what had happened. Leo’s friend received only a detention for duelling and using magic in the corridors, but the school had reached their limit with Leo, and he was expelled. For the remainder of his third year, Leo was kept at home. Eventually it was decided that he would go to Beauxbatons in September 2099, the start of his fourth year, and arrangements were put in place. His father also prohibited him from taking part in that summer’s combat tournament as a further consequence. Beauxbatons Fourth Year (2099 - 2100) Leo was essentially confined to the house for the summer, but as his parents were often working they weren't able to stop him from going where he pleased, when he pleased. He met up with old Durmstrang friends, and occasionally made his way to the wizarding shopping district in France in an attempt to see what kind of people he would be dealing with at his new school, though he also went with his mother to buy his new school books and uniform (which he immediately decided was mildly absurd). Before the summer was over, he received word that the entire student body and all of the staff from Hogwarts would be hosted at Beauxbatons for the term, which was interesting news, to say the least. When 1st September arrived, Leo's parents saw him off at the Beauxbatons carriages. Once on board, he promptly made himself comfortable and got to know the locals, starting with sixth year Ombrelune Tristan Montes, whose seating area he immediately crashed. Once at Beauxbatons, Leo was sorted (after some difficulty) into Papillonlisse house. Achievements, Accolades, and Qualifications * Third place (International Wizarding Youth Combat Tournament, age range Under-14s, July 2098) 13 Category:Characters Category:Class of 2103 Category:Half-Blood Category:Ucilena Category:Beauxbatons Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Papillonlisse Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Durmstrang Alumni